Ultimate
by YazminXOXO
Summary: What I think should of happened in 4x20: "Whats it going to take for you to leave?" "One kiss. And I'll leave."


**A/N This is what should have happened in 4x20, Chuck's actions were inexcusable but I think it was sweet when he told her that the only thing thats ever been real is him and her, especially the look on his face of pure happiness, did anyone else find that totally adorable?**

**Ultimate**

"_Tell your prince where you're heart truly lies. Tell him. Tell me."_

"Chuck, maybe you should just leave…" Serena told him, trying to save whatever was left of Blair's dignity.

"Didn't you hear me? I'm not leaving without her!" He roared.

"Blair what is going on?" The previously silent Louis asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all he was just leaving." She rushed her words.

"With Blair, come on, lover." He interrupted.

"Chuck, what is it going to take for you to leave alone? Anything?" She bargained, turning back to her ex-boyfriend.

"One thing. One kiss. If you refuse to leave with me then and mean it, I'll leave." He challenged.

Blair quickly looked at Louis and his mother for approval. Sophie immediately nodded her head, eager to get rid of her. Louis wasn't so enthusiastic but agreed as it was most likely the only way to get rid of him.

"One kiss, Chuck and you'll leave?" He nodded vigorously, getting more desperate at the moment to feel her lips against him.

By now all the guests had gathered round to witness, prince Louis' new girlfriend and the party crasher lock-lips. Half the girls are begging for Blair to be out of the competition and Prince Louis will marry one of them, but half of them want the opposite, they want to spend the night with Chuck Bass, they want to see how true the rumour is.

Blair edged forward slowly. She couldn't do this. As sappy and as stupid as it sounds, she knows that if she does, it'll be over. All of it. She'll love him again. They'll go back to their weird unhappy relationship, where one of them is always dealing with something, which ultimately affects them.

She quickly glanced up at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room, the time read one minute to twelve. More like ten seconds.

10…

Blair looked at Louis and mouthed 'I'm sorry'

9…

Chuck swiftly grabbed Blair's hand causing her to face him again.

8…

Chuck brought his hand up to Blair's face and rested it on her cheek.

7…

He brought his other hand around her waist to pull her closer.

6…

She looked into his eyes before turning to Louis for the last time hoping he would stop this. He didn't. He was looking at the ground, avoiding eye contact.

5…

She finally gave up and let herself get lost in Chuck's eyes (if this was the last kiss she was going to get from him then she could at least enjoy it.)

4…

The two moved closer in sync as they had many times before 'but this time was different' she silently told him. 'It doesn't have to be, I love you.' His unspoken answer was.

3…

There lips were just inches apart and it scared her there was no going back now, but she just wanted to get it over with.

2…

"Just kiss me Bass." She whispered so that he was the only one that heard and he quickly complied.

1…

As the clock stuck midnight there lips crashed into each other and they both felt a tingling feeling shooting through them. It was indescribable. There lips moved against each other, so perfectly it almost looked rehearsed.

Her hands cupped his face and he moved his arm around her waist. They became more desperate grabbing on to anything they could. She tried to fight it. She really did. When his tongue trailed her bottom lip, she wanted to refuse him. But she couldn't. All of a sudden Chuck tasted salt on his lips, he realised that it was Blair, he slowly pulled away, only to have her reclaim his lips as her own. That's when he knew it wasn't him that was causing her pain. She knew that once she stopped, she would have to face everyone and put up a façade that only Chuck could see through. But right here, right now, in Chuck's arms, she felt safe and nothing else mattered.

Suddenly, Chuck felt a fist on his face. It was Louis'.

"Louis!" Blair screamed.

"You got your kiss now you can leave." He sneered ignoring his girlfriend.

"Blair-" Chuck pleaded, stumbling a little. That's when it hit her, she was ready to leave with him, ready to go back with him, ready to commit to him all over again. But what she realised: he was drunk. The chances are he wouldn't remember this in the morning. He would wake up in the morning and regret it all because he was drunk. He wouldn't want her back when he was sober. He only did drunk, when his judgement was clouded and he had no idea what he was doing, it was all on drunken impulse.

"Goodbye Chuck." She whispered.

* * *

><p>That night, although she planned to, she never went to see him. She couldn't tell him she's engaged after what happened that night. Blair had made the ultimate decision to marry Louis, but she had also made the ultimate commitment to Chuck with that kiss. All the firey passion they had from the past weeks was built up into one kiss. And although she could never admit it and her words that night proved it, she was imagining Chuck down on one knee before her instead of the prince.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
